The New Dragon Slayer
by NatsuDFlames
Summary: Well Its My First Time And This Is My FirstFanfiction Well I Dont Know A Good Summary For This But You'll Love It
1. Natsu Left Fairytail

**Well Hello Everybody And I Am A New Here In Creating Stories Well This Is My First Fanfiction And I Hope You Like It. It's Actually A NxE Story And Other Pairings Like LokexLucy GrayxJuvia And ETC**

_Made Originally By NatsuDFlames Yosh Im All Fired Up  
_

* * *

It's the Year x781 In Magnolia Fairytail Was Having A Odd Day In Their Term Anyway Natsu Wasn't Around They Where All Lucy Did You See Flame Brain By Any Chance Asked By Gray,Sorry I Haven't Seen Him Lucy Said In A Frown.

**Flashback**  
It Was July 7,781 He Asked Erza To Fight Him To Be Stronger While Erza Was Eating Here Strawberry Cake  
Come On Erza I Need To Spar With You So I Could Maybe Found Igneel Natsu SaidIn A Sad ToneWhile That Time Erza Was So Pissed Off He Stand Up And Told Natsu I Fucking Dont Care Natsu! You Know Why Igneel Left You? Well Its Because You Are A Pain In The Ass In Igneel!  
While That Time Natsu Was In His Worst Form That Day He Was Weak That Day And Erza Just Said That While Erza Not Knowing It Was July 7 It Was The Day Natsu Left Him After That Natsu Just Said ,Sorry Maybe Ill Go Home First Tnx To What You Said While In A Force Smile But Inside He Was very very hurt while he left while walking He Starts Talking Quietly Stupid Erza For Saying Those I Cant Believe That She Is That Cruel Darn Her

In Fairytail  
Stupid Natsu For Distur- She Couldn't Finish Her Words When Mirajane Stood Up Angrily  
Why Did you told that To Him! Mirajane While Glaring At Erza,Why What Did I Do? Erza Said Questioningly Do You Know What Day It Is! While Everyone Glared At Erza ,Nope Erza Said Simply,Well It's the Day Of July 7th! It Is The Day When Natsu Lost Igneel! Erza Was Surprised And Said ,I should go to natsu While She Stands Up But Then Mirajane Hold Her Hand,No Your No- While She Was Cut Off By There Master Makarov What Is The Problem Here,Natsu Left Because Of Erza a Random Member Said,Well Master I Just Said To Him That He Was Dumb He Could Accept It,But Then Cana Said While Holding Her Barrel Of Alcohol Its Not Just That She Said She Also said that Igneel Left Him Because Of That And That Igneel Was Annoyed By Natsu, Oh So Where Are You Going Then Erza? Makarov Said  
Im Going To Find Natsu And Apologize,Erza Said  
Your Going To Wait For Him To Come Back And That's When You Apologize,Makarov Said While Drinking His Alcohol,But Your Punishment Until Natsu Comes Back Is To Accompany Him For The Day Makarov's Said Lastly  
Okay Master Erza Said While In A Worry And Whispering Natsu Im Sorry.  
In The Forest Outside Magnolia  
Natsu Was There Trying To Control His Tears To Flow While Created A Letter Of Leaving Fairytail,After It It Was The Next Day Natsu Went Early To Fairytail And Put The Letter in the counter and Left. And Packed His Things For Leaving And Saying Goodbye to Happy Also With A Letter And A Letter To Lucy,Gray,Erza,Gildartz,Mirajane,Lisanna Then He Looked At Magnolia For The Last Time And Left.

**Flashback's End**  
There Master,Master Makarov,Everybody I Have An Announcement To Make All The Members Where Looking At There Makarov Was In A Frown And Said,Im Sorry Gray,Lucy,Erza But Your Teamate Natsu Has Left Fairytail. After All That Gildartz Wasn't There he Was In His Erza Left And Couldn't Say A Word

**At Gildartz Home**  
Huh Whats This A Letter? From Who? While He Opened It ,It Was A Letter From Natsu Gilartz Face became shocked Natsu You, you would go find the Black Dragon Its Impossible For You.

**At Erza's Apartment**  
Huh Why Is My Window Open And She Went To Close It She Saw A Letter Who's Letter Is This? Erza Thought While She Reads It She Was Shocked In The Letter It Says "Erza Im Sorry If I Asked You To Spar With Me And Made You Angry Im Sorry But I'll Be Leaving Fairytail I Will Returns At This Day Also But I Don't Know What Year Im While She's Crying I Should Be The One Who's Sorry.

* * *

Well That's It For The Chapter I Know Its Short And Well Its My First Time And please Review xD There Would Some Be OOC and OC But I Hope I Made There Personality Perfect .


	2. The New Member Of Fairytail

**Hello Again Everybody And Tnx For The Reviews I Tried To Fix The Story Now And Hope You Like It Okay Enough Chit Chat Lets Go To The Story.  
**_Made Originally By NatsuDFlames"Im All Fired Up_

* * *

Re-Cap  
_**At Erza's Appartment  
**_Huh Why Is My Window Open And She Went To Close It She Saw A Letter Who's Letter Is This? Erza Thought While She Reads It She Was Shocked In The Letter It Says "Erza Im Sorry If I Asked You To Spar With Me And Made You Angry Im Sorry But I'll Be Leaving Fairytail I Will Returns At This Day Also But I Don't Know What Year Im While She's Crying I Should Be The One Who's Sorry.(Men Its Big Letters)

* * *

**After 2 Years Later**

Its Been 2 Years Huh I Wonder What Happened To Fairytail,Natsu Was Now Matured He Wore Black Jeans With Matching Black Shoes And His Hair Now Longer Having A Black Vest And His Scarf Was Turned To Dragon Figure Gloves And Has 2 Sheateth Katana's In His Waist it Has A Dragon Figure Signs The Other Catana Is Black While The Other Is Terms Of Power He Had Mastered 2 Magic's Fire And Lightning.

_**Flashback**_  
Natsu Was Sniffing A Familiar Scent He Thought It Was Igneel  
This Scent I Know This Belongs To Igneel While He's Running Natsu Reached It Its Not A Fire Dragon But The Black Dragon That Gildartz Was Talking About.  
Hey Dragon Have You Seen Igneel While Panting Happily,The Dragon Just Roared And Attacked Natsu Unconcious.  
After 3 Hours Later  
Natsu Woke Up In The Same Forest But He Has Bandaged His Head And New Clothes But The Dragon Wasn't Around.  
Where's The Dragon Hey! Dragon Where Are You! Shouting In The Top Of His Lungs Then Natsu Saw A Letter In A Nearby Tree.  
Natsu,Train Harder Before Trying To Fight Me And I Will See You Soon Again  
After This Day Natsu Trained For Hell After This Times  
_**Flashback Ends**_  
I Think Ill Go Home But Then He Had Another Thought No I Think Going Back Will Be Bad Erza Will Kill Me For I Left.  
While Natsu Was In The Doors Of Fairytail He Doesn't Hear Noise Anymore He Opened They were All !Lucy Said With Joy  
Sorry Im Not That Guy Your Talking About My Name Is Blade. Oh Sorry You Just Looks Like Our Friend Natsu Lucy With A Frown  
Excuse Me Everybody But Where's Your Master Are You There Master? While Pointing To Mirajane. No The Master's Upstairs In His Office When Natsu Goes To The Office Of Makarov Dreyar He Entered And Closed The Gate.  
Natsu! Why Did You Left Makarov With Angry Tone

Sorry Master But I Left To Find A Black Dragon And Also Erza.

Well Did You See The Black Dragon? And Where's Your Mark?

Well I Did Saw It,It Just Knocked Me Out While Almost Gonna Laugh,Oh Right My Mark Actually When I Left I Removed It Im Here To Rejoin Fairytail.

Hmm That's Well Nothing,Where Do You Want Your Mark? Makarov While Controlling His Anger

I Would Want It In The Same Place Master While Smiling

Okay Here While He Got The Stamp And Placed It To Blade/Natsu

Ill Announce You're Return There Master Said With His Usuall Tone

No Master Please Announce Me With The Name Blade For Some Things I Dont Want To Be Named Natsu Here While Smiling

Okay Whats Do You Want To Be Named? While A Frown In The Master.

Announce Me In The Name Of Blade,While In A Serious Face

Hmm Okay hehehe You Really Have Changed Natsu Your Matured,Taller And You Know Swordsmanship Now?

Yes Master When I Was Training I Got These From Ruins.

Okay Lets Go Ill Announce You Now To The Running In The Second Floor

Okay Everbody! I Would Like To Introduce To You The New Member Of Fairytail Blade! While They All Cheered

While The People Not Here Are Erza, Everybody While Natsu In A Smile

Lucy,Loke,Gray,Juvia,Mirajane Where The First To Approuch Him And Said Welcome To Fairytail With A Smile

Thanks Returning The Smile To Them.

_**Next Day After Blade Joined The Guild**_

_**The House Of Happy And Natsu Before  
**_

Happy Came Near To Blade,Happy Was Crying While Saying Natsu Where Did You Go While Hugging His Partner.

Im Not Natsu My Name Is Bla- He Didn't Finish When Happy Told Him

I Know Your Natsu You Have The Same Scent While Still Crying

Okay You Got Be There But Dont Tell Anyone That Im Natsu Just The 2 Of Us While Blade Hugged Happy Tightly I Miss You Too Happy.

But Why Did You Leave? Happy Said

Well I Left Because I Was Supposed To Talk To A Black Dragon That Gildartz Was Talking About.

After That Happened Blade Began Living In The Place Of Natsu And Happy But Blade Now Fixed The Place It Was Clean Organized And Fixed

Happy Im Going To Fairytail Now, Natsu While In His Hands In His Pocket, I Think Ill Go Too While Flying To Blade's Head

Happy Don't Fly On My Head There Gonna Realized That Im Natsu,Natsu Told His Cat

Okay,While Leaving His Head And Flying To The Guild

When Natsu Opened The Door He Saw Erza In The Place Where The Old Team Natsu Is. While Blade Sit Near The Counter.

Mira San Orange Juice Please While Smiling

Okay While Returning The Smile And Whispered To Blade Natsu I Know Its You,You Cant Hide Those Things From Winking

They Laughed A Little And Blade Said,Hehehehe I Sure Couldn't Keep A Secret From You Mira But Please Don't Tell Anybody.

You Could Keep Your Secrets From Me Blade While Smiling

After That Blade Was Trying To Pick A Job And Cant Find What's A Good Job For Him The On That's Challenging

While That Moment Erza Saw Him And Asked Mira,Who Is He Mira?

Oh His The New Member Of Fairytail His Name Is Controlling His Laugh

Hmm Tnx Mira While Going Near To Blade,Hello My Name Is Erza And Welcome To Fairytail While Smiling.

Tnx My Name's Blade While Returning To Face The Request Board

Finding A Job Blade?

Yeah, I Cant Find A Good Job That's For Me

Hmm Want An S-Class Job? Erza While Smiling

Even When Natsu Knows What's An S-Class Job He Still Asked Him What It Is

What Is A S-Class Job? While Scratching His Head

Well And S Class Job Is A Job That Are For S-Class Ranks Only They Are Jobs That A Single Mistake Means Your Death Erza Said With His Same Tone

Oh That's A Mission For Me While Smiling Okay Lets Have An S-Class Mission

Okay Ill Just Go Get A Good S-Class Mission Ill Be Back

While Erza Was Going Up

Mirajane Approached Blade,Hmm Having An S-Class Mission For Your 1st Job Huh While With His Evil Grin.

Yeah,I Cant Believe It Either After It Erza Came Back

Hey Blade I Chose The Easiest S-Class Job Lets Go With His Scary Voice

When They Left Nearing The Station

Hey What Is Our Job Anyway While Walking Natsu Style

Well Our Job Is Too Defeat Mosters That Are From A Village In The South

Ah Okay Blade Said

Oh Wait Blade You Know Swordsmanship?

Yeah I Learned Them 1 Year Ago

Okay Lets Have A Spar Later Okay? Erza Said

Okay I Would Love Too While Smiling


	3. The S Class Mission

**Hello Again Everybody Here Is The New Chapter Of The New Dragonslayer Tnx For The Reviews And The NxE Part Will Soon Come xD  
**

_Made Originally By NatsuDFlames"Im All Fired Up_

* * *

_I Dont Own Fairytail I Wish I Have Though :3 Hiro Mashimina Owns Fairytail :)  
_

Re-Cap

Okay Lets Have A Spar Later Okay? Erza Said

Okay I Would Love Too While Smiling

**The S-Class Mission**

Blade And Erza Where On The Train.

Hey Erza Who Is This Natsu Person Everybody Keep Telling Me Natsu? While Scratching His Head

Well He Is A Very Good Friend 2 Years Ago He Left. With A Frown

Why Did He Left? If He's A Very Good Friend He Shouldn't Have Left?

Well I Did Something That I Shouldn't Have Said To Him It Was Year X781 July 7 The Day He Lost His Father Igneel The Dragon.

Whoah So He's Father's A Dragon? What Magic Does He Uses? While Excitedly Asking

He Uses Dragonslayer Magic Fire Its Lost Magic Actually,

So You Mean He's A Dragonslayer? That's So Cool While Controlling Himself From Laughing

Yeah I Guess So While In Erza's Thought That Blade Was Natsu And Trying To Think That He Didn't Had A Mission With Him.

Hey Erza What Magic Do You Use Blade Asked But He Knows He Just Want Not The Secret To Known

I Use Re-equip Magic My Armor And Weapon Can Change While She's Smiling In Her Thought I Dont Know But He Sure Is Cute.

Whoah Thats Cool My Magic Is Fire And Lightning I Know A Little Only With Swordsmanship Though While Smiling In he's Mind Erza Is Still Cute Like Before

Then They Had Silenced For Until The Train Stopped While Blade Still Controlling His Motion Sickness

The Train Stopped

Lets Go Blade We Have To Go To The Mountains And Ambush Them There

Okay Ill Be In A Second Whille Walking Slowly Outside

Augh I Don't Feel So Good While Holding His Stomach

Why Do You Have Motion Sickness?

Yeah But Its Just Little Though,After 5 Minutes He's Back To His Form And Walked Puting His Hand In His Pocket

Where Here We Should Stay Here For The Night In The Cave

**At 12:00 At The** **Cave**

Blade Is Hearing His Name Natu He Woke Up And Suddenly He Saw Erza

Natsu Im Sorry From Before Please Forgive Me Then She Stopped.

He's Dreaming About Me? Then After It Erza Woke Up

Hey Erza! The Enemies Are Here Let's Go

Okay Wait While She Re-equiped To Her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Erza! Take The Left Side Ill Take The Right,While Dashing In The Right

Okay,While Also Dashing To The Left

Natsu Was Standing In The Middle Of The Enemies

Heh! Go Attack Me! When The Monster's Attack Blade Was Dodging Every Attack By The Monsters While He Brings Out His Dual Katana And The Black Katana Formed A Lightning Aura Near It While The White Blade Was Filled With Burning Aura He Killed Half Of Them While On Erza's Place All Her Enemies Where All Going To Blade And When She Looked At Blade She Was Shocked That Blade Was Just Killing Them One By One With His Sword Without Any Bruises Or Even A Single Scratch Then Blade Was Hit By One Of The Monsters And Hit In The Back He Just Stayed Calm And Said,He You Got Lucky There Huh I Promise You Next Time You'll Not Get Lucky.

After The Fight It Took Like 1 Hour

This Mission's Fun While Returning Back To There Client

You're Fairytail Mages Right?

Yeah,Blade Said While Smiling

Are There Any Damages?

No Sir There Are None Erza Said

Here Take These The Reward And Here An Extra Price It Was A Cape

This Cape Is A Dragon Slayer Cape From Our Town This Cape Represents That You Our A Valuable Guest Here In Our Town While Smiling

Thank You I Will Keep It With My Pride While Smiling

Wait Is She Your Girlfriend The Client Asked With A Grin

Uh Well No Were Not Were Just Friends While Smiling

Ah But You Two Just Looks Like A Couple And I Think You Two Are Perfect

While Making The Two Of Them In A Faint Blush

Bye Thanks For Your Gift While Waving His Hands Goodbye

While The 2 Of Them Were Walking Going To The Train

Hey We Sure Had A Good Day Today While Smiling

Why Is That? Blade Said

Well There Are No Damages And The Client Even Gave You A Gift.

Yeah We Better Go Before The Train Will Leave.

**While On Fairytail**

Hey Mira San Where's Blade?Gray Asked

He Had A Mission With Erza While Smiling

Hey Mira Blade Really Looks Like Natsu He's Hair Color His Element's Also Fire,Gray Said

Well Gray Actually He Is Natsu While Whispering To Gray

What! Blade Is Actually Natsu? While He Accidentaly Said It Out Loud

All The Members Were All Shocked Except Makarov,Laxus,Gildartz,Mirajane

Everybody Just Don't Tell It To Erza I Promised Natsu That I Won't Tell Until He Tells It Himself

Everybody Just Nodded

Then After An Hour The Door Was Opened

Where Back While Blade Was Smiling

Hey Mira San 5 Steaks Please

Sure While Smiling

After Eating The Steaks Hey Mira Ill Go See Master For A While Okay?

Okay While Smiling

Hey Erza So How's The Mission

Well The Mission Was Good There Was No Damage At All And Blade Really Is A Good Mage He's Strong Ill Spar With Him Later

Hmm So He's Strong Huh But What's With Him He Had A Cape,While Smiling

Oh You Mean He's Cape Actually He Got It From Our Client A Prize I Think It Was A Dragonslayer Cape Used By There Dragonslayer There While Eating Cheese Cake

So What's The Use Of It?

I Dont Know Actually The Client Didn't Say Anything About It Only That It's A Dragon Slayer's Cape

But I Don't Know He Sure Looks Like Natsu Some Attitudes Are The Same But I Can't Just Put My Finger On It While eating Another Slice Of A Cake

Then Blade Goes Down To The First Floor

Hey Erza Let's Spar Already I Still Have Things To Do While Smiling

Yeah Lets Go,While Returning The Smile

After 30 Minutes Of There Spar

They Were So Tired And Depressed

You '_pant'_ Fight '_pant'_ Well '_Pant'_ Blade While Smiling

You Too _pant While Smiling_

Okay Ill Go Home Now I Need To Take A Shower While He Instantly Dissapeared

While Erza She Also Goes To Take A Shower

He's Not Only That He's Cute He's Also Strong And Compassionate Like Natsu While After Her Shower She Put Her Towel To Make Herself Dry After She's Dry She Re-Equipped To Her Reqular Armor

While On Natsu Home He Took A Shower And Think Of Himself

Erza,You Were Dreaming About Me? I Didn't Know That You Were Also Hurt That Bad.

After His Shower He Dried Himself With His Heat And Wore A Black Shorts With A Matching Black Shoes While Wearing A Black T-Shirt

Yosh Time For Training While Smiling

While He Was Jogging All Over The Forest He Met A Guy Who Has Blue Hair Wearing White Shorts And White Jacket With A Matching White Shoes

* * *

I Hope I Didn't Made The Guy Too Much Information With Only His Hair :D Do You Like It? please Review xD Can't Believe Its Fun Having A Fanfiction


	4. A New Friend

**_Hello_ Again Everybody For Your Question Natsu Has Gotten Stronger But In Terms Of Knowledge In The Guild He Is The Least Smartest xD So Erza Still Can Beat Him Easily But In There Fight Erza Was Not Using All His Power To Know Who Is That Guy Have Fun**

**_Made Originally By Natsu D Flames "Yosh Im All Fired Up"_**

* * *

Re-Cap  
While He Was Jogging All Over The Forest He Met A Guy Who Has Blue Hair Wearing White Shorts And White Jacket With A Matching White Shoes

_**The New** **Friends**_

Jellal? While Hiding In A Bush

It Is Jellal What Is He Doing Here?

Natsu Quickly Get Out Of The Bush And Said Jellal Why Are You Here?

While Jellal Looked Back It Was Natsu Oh Natsu I Haven't Seen You For Awhile Now While Smiling

Do You Still Lost Your Memories? Jellal

I Remembered Everything Simon Died In My Own Hands I Made Erza Cry 2 Years Ago But Im A Changed Man Now Natsu Lets Start Over Lets Be Friends While Smiling**  
**

Natsu Was Kinda Confused,Okay Lets Be Friends From Now One Not Enemies Anymore But Call Me Blade Not Natsu Okay I Didnt Told Anybody Yet That I'm Natsu I Kinda Left Fairytail 2 Years Ago While Jellal Chuckled They Both Shaked There Hands And Smiled

So Jellal Where Do You Live By Now

Well I Actually Live Here In The Forest I Dont Want To Be In The City It's Kinda Awkward To Be There While Natsu Just Laughed

Hehehehehe Where The Same I Also Feel Awkward In The City So I Live Here In The Forest My House Is Just Near Here I was kinda exercising

Hahahhaha I Also Am Excercing Every Day Here And My Favorite Place Is This River Here While Smiling At Blade

Oh Me And Happy This Is Also Are Favorite Place It Is Where We Fish Oven While Jellal Chuckled

Hey Jellal Join Fairytail While Smiling

I Don't Know Blade I Think They Won't Let Me In There With A Frown

No Its Okay Come While Holding Jellal's Hand To Magnolia And Opening The Gate So Sudden

Where Is Master? Blade Asking Mirajane

He's On The Regular Meeting Why?

Well Jellal My Friend Here Am Asking Him To Join Fairytail

Gray Stands Up Suddenly Dont You Know Who This Man Is Blade!

He Made Erza Cry! He Made Us Suffer In The Tower Of Heav- Gray Was Cut Off By Blade

I Know! Im Not Actually Blade My Real Name Is Natsu Dragneel I Hid It From Fairytail Because I Broke My Promise My Promise To Return In July 7th I Was About To Tell You All In That Day

We Know Blade Your Natsu Mira Told Us But Only All Of Us Except Erza (Erza Was Not In Fairytail Today)

Hmm I Knew The Secret Won't Come Long But Please Don't Tell Erza

We Promise But Why Bring This Man In Fairytail! Gray While Shouting

Because He Wants To Change To A New Man He Wants To Replace His Sin While Arguing with Gray

Then The Door Was Open

Whats All The Commotion Here? It Was The Master

Well Master Natsu Here Is Saying That This Man Jellal Will Join The Guild!

But Master He Has Really Changed Something In Me Is Saying That Jellal Really Is An Ally No- He Was Cut Off By Jellal

Sorry Natsu I Don't Mean To Harm And Make You Fight With Gray While Walking Outside

Wait! The Master Said

Huh? Jellal Was Confused

You Wanted To Join The Guild Right? Where Do You Want Your Mark While In A Serious Tone

Master While In Unison With Gray Natsu Was Happy While Gray Was Angry

jellal Smiled And Said I Would Want It Left Color Red Please

After Putting The Park Natsu And Jellal Goes Do There Excercise Again For After 2 Hours Of Exercising Natsu Goes Back To His Old Clothes The Black Jeans Black Shoes Scaled Gloves With His Dragon Slayer Cape

Hey Natsu Your A DragonSlayer Right? Jellal Said

Yeah Im A Fire Type DragonSlayer Why? While Natsu Scratching His Head

I Want To Give You These It Was A Thing I Found On The Ruins They Say It's The Legendary Dragon Slayer's Item Was It Was His Shoes I Dont What's The Use But I Think Only Dragon Slayers Can Use It Try It While Smiling

Yeah Tnx Gerard While Removing His Black Shoes He Puts On The Boots Then The Cape Suddenly Lightens Up So As The Shoes Whats Happening?

Natsu's Cape Became Color Red With A Gold On Each Sides While His Boots Turned Red And A Dragon Mark On It,Cool What's This?

I Dont Know Try Using Your Fire Magic Gerard Said in A Shock

Okay,Fist Of The Fire Dragon! It Was Hit On A Tree Nothing Happened? Why Is That Natsu Said Dissapointingly

Hmm Maybe Let's Ask Levy For Help She's Good At These Types Of Magics

Yeah Maybe It Is Gerard Said While Smiling

When They Were In The Guild

Where's Levy Mira San Natsu Asked

Levy? Well She's Having A Mission With Jet And Droy And What's With Those Boots And Cape? Its Looks Like A Dragon While Mira Was In Shock So As The Other Members

Hey Flame Brain!Gray Said With A Smirk On His Face

What Did You Just Say,Droopy Eyes? While Also With His Glare At Gray

Flame Breath!

Pervert!

Stop The 2 Of You They Thought It Was Erza But It Was A Male Voice It Was Gerard

Stop Fighting While Glaring At Them

Okay We'll Stop Saying It Unison

Hey Gerard Sorry About Yesterday For The Things That I Said,Gray Told While Scratching His Head

Apology Excepted While Smiling At Gray

Hey Gerard Lets Have A Mission Together With Happy,Lucy,Juvia,Gray,Loke While Smiling At Gerard

Yeah It Could Be My First Mission In Fairytail While Smiling

Yeah Lets Go Lucy,Juvia,Gray,Loke Said In Unison

What's A Good Mission For All Of Us Hey Gerard Pick The Mission You Want While Smiling

Okay While Going To The Request Board

Natsu Was Talking To The 5 Of Them

This Sure Feel Awkward Flame Brain

Yeah But It's Okay He's Changed Now Lucy Added

Did You Chose Your Mission Now Gerard While Smiling

Yes I Chose A Job Thats Worth 700,000 Jewel It Was An A-Class Mission

Lets Go! Natsu Said Shouting Happily

Aye Sir! The Group Said

Wait Natsu Added Where's Erza By The Way Mira?Asking Mira

Well Erza Had An S-Class Mission By Herself She Said She Should Go Home After A Week While Smiling At Him

Ah Okay Bye Mira San While They Got Out Of The Guild Excitedly


	5. The New Formed Strongest Team

**Hello Everybody Again Here Is It The Chapter 5 Of The New Dragonslayer Tnx For Your Reviews And Everything And All**

**_Made Originally By Natsu D Flames_  
**

**_Disclamer:I Dont Own Fairytail Hiro Mashimina Does But I Hope I Do So :)(:_**

* * *

Re-Cap

Lets Go! Natsu Said Shouting Happily

Aye Sir! The Group Said

Wait Natsu Added Where's Erza By The Way Mira?Asking Mira

Well Erza Had An S-Class Mission By Herself She Said She Should Go Home After A Week While Smiling At Him

Ah Okay Bye Mira San While They Got Out Of The Guild Excitedly

* * *

Hey What's Our Mission By The Way Gerard? While Walking Natsu Style

Our Mission Is To Attack Some Kind Of Dark Guild Near The Town Of Onibus

Onibus Huh Isn't That The Town Where We Had Our Acting And Wendy's First Job Was Natsu Said

Yeah I Remember That Time We Sure Made A Hit But Made Some Destruction In It Lucy Said The Others Just Chuckled

**On The Train**

The Sits Were not enough so Juvia And Gray Were Sitting Together Lucy And Loke Were Partner While Gerard,Natsu,Happy Went To The Other Side Of The Sits

Juvia,Gray,Loke,Lucy Were Talking About Natsu's New Look While Gerard And Natsu Where Talking About The Shoe And The Cape

Hey Gerard Where Did You Find These?

I Found Them In The Ruins Remember It Was From The South Of Fiore

Oh Hmm Hope That Levy's Back After The Mission Hey By The Way How Did You Got Out From Prison? Natsu Asked In A Serious Tone

I Was Free By The Council Giving Me Another Chance Cause Of My Amnesia But They Said That If They Heard Another Evil Scheme That I Will Do I Would Be Imprisoned For Eternity Or Be Dead While Also In A Serious Tone

Hmm I Didn't Know The Council Has That Kindess In Them While Laughing

Me Neither While Also Laughing

The Train Stopped

Hey Lets Go Where Here On Onibus Now

**Onibus Town**

Hey Droopy Eyes When Did You And Juvia End Up Together? Natsu Asked

Well We Started A Year Ago When You Left Team Natsu Was Cut Into 2 Pieces Except For Erza She Was The One With No Partner Hey Wait! Who Do You Call Droopy Eyes?

Flame Brain!

Pervert!

There They Go Again Like Nothing Changes,Lucy Said

Flame Breath!

Popsicle!

If You Won't Stop Ill Tell Erza! Lucy Said

Then Natsu And Gray Were Arm To Arm Saying In Unison We Weren't Fighting It Was Just Umm Look There's Some Celestial Key's Over There

Where Where Where Lucy Looked But There Was Nothing There It Was Only A Lemonade Stand

You Two! Your Gonna Pay After This!

All Of Them Just Laughed

Oh Yeah I Forgot What About You Lucy When Did You End Up With Loke?

Well We Started Also When Team Natsu Broke Up We Weren't Team Natsu When Your Not Around Idiot

Why Did You Left Anyway? Natsu

I Left Because Of What Erza Did Too Me And About The Black Dragon Gildartz Talked About

B-B-B-Black Dragon! Jellal Said In Shock

I S-S-Saw A B-B-Black D-D-Dragon Before It Made Me His Voice Was So Fearful Wait I Forgot I Was Supposed To Give This To You Natsu

Huh What's This?

I Dont Know i Didn't Look At It Even A Peak The Dragon Gave It To Me And He Said Give This To Natsu For He Needs This And He Just Left

**Flashback**

Gerard Was Finally Free From His Imprisonment He Wen To A Forest And He Went Deep After It He Saw A Black Dragon

Gerard, I Want You too give this too natsu,The Dragon With A Fearful Tone

W-W-Why? What is this Gerard Asked While His Body Shaking

In Due Next Year You Would Meet Him In A River Soon He Will Be A Good Friend To You Here Give This To Him These Are From Igneel His Father He Gave It To Me They Are Lists Of Requirments For Dragon Slayer Things. I Trust You Gerard! Farewell Ill Be Leaving Now

But Wait Where Will I Find Him! But The Dragon Had Already Left

Hmm Give This To Natsu Huh Where Should I Find Him First?

**Flashback Ends**

Then I Just Think You Were In Magnolia But You Were Not There So I Started To Love The Forest There And Started To Live.

Oh So You Mean This Is From Igneel?Natsu Said Excitedly

Yeah I Think So

Lets See What Is It

Natsu,I Know You Miss Me But Im Sorry For Leaving Here Are Some Requirements To Make Your Dragonslayer Magic Stronger

The Shoes Of The Dragonslayer

The Cape Of The Dragonslayer

The Crown Of The DragonSlayer

The Dual Blade Of The Dragonslayer

The Heart Of A Dragon

After Getting These Items Use All Of Your Magic Power To Make It To The Perfect Fire Dragon Slayer And Always Remember My Son Ill Be Always Be With You Even If Im Not Aroung Love Igneel,

_ps:Natsu Don't Try Finding Me Now If You Found Any Clue About Me There All Lies They Are Plots To Kill You They Are Fake Be Strong Son  
_

Wait A Minute Gerard I Got Some Of The Requirements Here I Got Already The Shoes The Cape The Dual Blade So There Only Needs 2 More

Yeah So What Happens After You Complete It? Gerard Asked

I Don't Get It Too It Says That Ill Be A Perfect Fire Dragon Slayer?

What About You Guys Have Any Clue About It?

Nope We Dont Know Either They All Said

We Forgot We Need To Finish Our Mission Lets Go Meet The Client

Are You The Fairytail Members?

Yeah So What Do We Do Now? Natsu Asked

Your Job Reward is Now Doubled 700,000 Turned To 14,000,000,000 And This 4 Celestial Keys

Why Was It Doubled? Natsu Asked While Lucy's Eyes Where Turned To Pictures Of Money If We Got This Full Priced I Would Get A Year For My Rent

Its Not Just To Destroy A Dark Guild But Rescue Also My Daughter She Was My One And Only Daughter The Dark Guild Got Her For Captive They Say That Ill Give The 100,000,000,000 To Bring My Daughter Back

We'll Bring Him Back Safely Natsu Smiled

Thank You Very Much While Crying

Yosh Im All Fired Up Lets Go

When They Went To A Forest Near Onibus,Found Them! Natsu Said Shocking The Others

How Do You Know? They All Said In Unison

Well Actually When I Left 2 Years Ago I Had My Smell To The Max Now I Have A Nose Like A Dragon Now So I Could Smell Them

While In Lucy's Mind I Never Knew Natsu Was This Matured Now

Hey Lucy Loke Asked

Yeah What Is It Lucy Asked Smiling

What Are Those 4 Keys The Client Was Talking About?

Well When I Saw It,It Was The Key Of The-Wait Those Keys There No Ordinary Keys They're Not From The Zodiac Or The Silver One I Saw I-I-I-It Was The Legendary Red Colored Keys They Say Those Keys Were Legend Only 10 Was Found All Over The World I Didn't Know A Man Like Him Has 4 Of Those

You Mean They're Not Ordinary Keys Like The Silver One And A Rare Key The Zodiac One I Never Knew It That There Was Something Higher Than Us Zodiac

Me Neither Little Information's Are About Those Type Of Keys A Strong Magical Power Is To SUmmon Them Not Even A Single Stellar Spirit Has To Summon Them

So What's Our Plan Gerard Asked

Fight Them Head On! Natsu Said Simply

You Idiot Our Plan Would Be Seperated To 3 Teams Me And Loke Juvia And Gray Natsu And Gerard With Happy Lucy Said

Aye Sir! They Told Her Aye Sir? Oh We Mean Aye Ma-am! That's Better Lucy Said Natsu's Team Take The One In The Front Gate

Juvia And Gray Take The One On The Back Gate Me And Loke Will Use Virgo To Rescue Her Daughter After I Rescue Her I Would Shoot A Signal Then You Could Go Destroy Everyone it there Guild

Yosh! Natsu Said

Gerard Lets Go! They Swiftly Dash Into The Front Gate Hiding In A Bush Natsu Brings Out His Katana And Said 10 X-Slash Of The Fire Dragon!

While Gerard Said Heavenly Body Magic 6 Stars Heavens Chariot! While Knocking The Members From Front Gate Unconsious

While At The Back Gate

Unison Raid! That Was Easy While Juvia Kissing Gray And Gray Returning The Kiss

While In Juvia's Mind,Juvia Is So Happy That Gray Sama Is With Juvia And Not With Lucy While Daydreaming About Her And Gray Are Getting Married

Hey Juvia Lets Go Wait For The Signal Top Of This Tower

Yes Gray Sama While Juvia's All Flattered

While On The Base Camp Lucy And Loke Beats All Of The Members Inside There And The Daughter Was Rescued The Daughter Was Crying And Had Many Wounds And Brusises

Its Okay Now Your Safe With Us Then Lucy Made The Signal It Was A Light The Dark Guild Members Saw It And Fastly Going To The Direction Where Lucy And Loke Was

Then Loke And Lucy Use The Same Tunnel Used By Virgo While Virgo Was About To Leave Did I Do A Good Job Princess?

Yeah You Did Good Virgo While Smiling

Bye Princess While Dissapearing

While Back At The Front Gate

Yosh The Signal's Sent Already Lets Do It Gerard! Lets Try Unison Raid!

Yeah Lets Try It Unison Raid! Then A Roar Of The Fire Dragon Came Out But The Color Was Blue Like When He Ate Aetherion

Yosh Destroying Half Of The Basecamp Of The Dark Guild

While At The Back Gate So Natsu Finished His Job There Huh Lets Finish It Juvia

While Juvia Making A Tidal Wave

While Gray Said Ice Make Floor

Making The Floor Ice The Tidal Wave Turned Into Ice And They Said Fastly Unison Raid!

Finishing Also There Job They All Meet Back At The Place Where They Planned

So Hows The Client's Daughter Is She Fine? Natsu Said

Yes She's Fine But She's Been Bruised And Wounded

Then Suddenly The White Katana Of Natsu Was Glowing When He Unsheath It A Light Was Shown Making Them All Close There Eyes After They Reopen All There Magic Power Was Replenished While The Daughter Of The Client's Wounds And Bruises Were All Gone

What The Hell Was That? Natsu Said

I Don't Know But It Sure Is Helpful Gerard Said

While The Daughter Talked

Your A Dragonslayer Right Sir Natsu Is It?

Yeah My Names Natsu And Im A Dragonslayer Why?

My Name Is Ren And I Was Told That If I met A Dragonslayer I Would Give This To Him/Her It Was The Dragon Slayer's Crown

What's This? Natsu Asked

This Is The Dragon Slayer's Crown They Say this is one of a requirement For Some Dragonslayers

Hey Flame Brain Isn't That The One Of The Things Igneel Needed For You To Have? Gray Said

Yeah But Why Give It To Me? Natsu Said

Well Because You Save Me While smiling

Natsu Returned The Smile And Said Thank You Very Much

Hey Lets Get Our Reward Now Lucy Said

Can You Walk? Natsu Said

I'll Try Augh Ren Fell Then Gerard Hold Her And Said Ill Carry You While Smiling

While Gerard Was Piggy Riding Ren

So Where's My Daughter?

Here She Is While Smiling

Oh My Daughter I Thought I Would've Lost You Forever While Crying

Sorry Dad It Was All My Fault While Hugging Each Other

Here Take The Reward And Here Are The Keys While Smiling Tears Of Joy To The Group

Thank You Very Much Mr?

Oh I Forgot My Name Is Fang

Oh Thank You Very Much

Oh Yeah Ang Please Com To Visit Again Natsu San Gerard San

While After it They Were In The Doors Of Fairytail

* * *

Do You Love It Or Hate it Please Review XD Ill Be Updating Slower This Time For My Game Tournument Is Nearing Its 4 Days Before It Hope I Won Though


	6. The Ultimate Dragon Force

**Hello Everybody I've Been Practicing For I While Tnx For The Reviews xD**

* * *

_**Made Originally By NatsuDFlames**_

_**Disclamer:I Don't Own Fairytail Hiro Mashimina Does  
**_

****Re-Cap

Oh I Forgot My Name Is Fang

Oh Thank You Very Much

Oh Yeah Ang Please Com To Visit Again Natsu San Gerard San

While After it They Were In The Doors Of Fairytail

**Magnolia**

We're Back,While Shouting

Welcome Back,Mirajane Smiled

When Natsu Glanced He Saw Erza Sitting On The Place Where Team Natsu Was Supposed Before.

G-G-Gerard? Erza Looked And Shocked

What are you doing here?While still in shock

I joined Fairytail,While Smiling

But How Did You Uhm I Thought You Were Imprisoned?Erza Asked Suspiciously

The Council gave me another chance Nat- I Mean Blade invited me to join the Guild,While Smiling

Natsu Hearing His Name,Yeah i brought him over,While Full mouth with food

Y-Y-Y-You Brought Him over? while talking in her scary tone

Yeah we met in the forest before,While smiling at Erza

Oh Yeah Blade How's your mission,Mira asked

Well it was good though no damages were done,While still eating his food

Well Thats good its the first time of a big group that doesn't destroy anything,While Smiling

Yeah And well Lucy's Been always murmuring when we got back 2million,While whispering to Mira While Mira just chuckled

What Did you just said? Lucy heard it with a Death Glare From Blade/Natsu

While Gray And Blade/Natsu Just started fighting each other

Pervert!

Flame Brain!

Droopy Eyes!

Flame Breath

Popsic-

Natsu Didn't Finish When Erza Stopped The Fight With Only A Glare

Erza's P.O.V

Blade Really Looks Like Natsu The Way He Talks The Way He Walk His Element The Way He Thinks

Blade Come With Me,

Yeah Why? Blade Answered Back

Just Come With Me Outside,With My Scary Voice

Aye,While Afraid

**Outside** **Fairytail**

I Removed The Cover On His Neck And Found Out It Was A Scar

Erza?While a shock in Erza's Move

N-N-N-Natsu,While Crying And Hugging Natsu

Erza im sorry i left,while returning the hug

Erza Slapped Natsu In The Face

Don't Ever Do That Again,While Still Crying

Uh Umm- Natsu Didn't Finish When Erza Hugged Him Again

Never Again!,Erza Said While Natsu Returned The Hug

While They Don't Know Gerard Was Smiling Looking at Them

Erza,Finally You Found What You were looking for,while smiling

After That Happened A Sound Was Heard.

**Fairytail  
**

An Enemy? Gray Said While His Clothes Were Gone

Gray Sama your clothes,Juvia Said

Oh Shit When Will This Habit End!,While Cursing Himself

Then An Explosion Was Heard

What's That! While They All Got Out

W-W-W-What! Is That! They All Said In Unison It Was An Evil Dragon

Where Is The Man Called Natsu Dragneel! While Roaring And Destroying Everything

Yeah What is it im Natsu What of it!Natsu Said Angrily

Natsu Dragneel! I Wont Let You Complete That Item! While Creating A Roar

Ultimate Roar Of The Fire Dragon! Countering The Roar Of The Dragon

Hahahahaha Your Stronger Than I Thought Natsu Dragneel!

Lets Destroy That Dragon! Natsu Said Angrily

Aye Sir! They All Said In Unison

While Their Master Was Still In The Meeting That Time

They Cannot Defeat The Dragon They All Were Running Out Of Magical Power Then There Master Came

Master! Erza Shouting

What Is The Meaning of this? Makarov Said Angrily

So Your The Master Give Me Your Member Natsu Dragneel Or I Would Destroy Everything Here!

I'd Rather Die Than Let One Of My Son's To You! Makarov Said While Turning Into A Giant

After The Rough Battle There Master Was Also No Match But The Dragon was getting tired Then On That Day Gildartz was coming back from his mission

Huh? Not Another One! While Gildartz Use His Full Power Fighting The Dragon

After There Fight Gildartz Also Lost While The Dragon Was Very Wounded

Enough Games! If You Wont Give Him To Me Then Ill Just Get Him By Force!,While Preparing Another Roar

After That Wendy And Gajeel Also Returned From Their Mission

Natsu San! Your Back Wendy Said While Healing Him

What's Happening Here?Gajeel Asked Natsu

Well This Dragon Was Destroying Our Place!While Shouting

Hehehehehhe Can't Handle A Dragon huh? thats too bad for you for even calling yourself a Dragon Slayer

Shut Up That Dragon's Different From Ours He's Pure Evil

While The Shoes,Crown,2Katana's,Cape Were All Glowing

What's This? Natsu Asked Himself Then A Spirit Was Talking To Him

Natsu! Igneel Said

Igneel? Natsu Said While Panting

Yes I Am Son Now Use All Of Your Magical Power Son!

Yes Father! Then He Uses All Of His Spiritual Power He Transformed

Natsu Was Wearing A Black Cape With A Red Dragon On It While His boots were made like A Dragon's Feet Then His Hands Flaming With Blue Fire Then His Eyes Were Like Of A Dragon He Had Long Fangs With His Hair Turning Long Until His Waist While Covering Some Of His Eyes His Katana's Were Turned Into A Giant Sword With A Dragon Picture On It While All Of His Body Turned Into Scales Like Of A Dragon

Son! This Is The Perfect Dragon Force! Igneel Said While Dissapearing

While The Members Were All Surprise How Natsu Transformed

Re-Equip Magic? Erza Said Questioningly

Gajeel Wendy Lets Do It!Natsu Shouted

Don't Get Hasty Fire Breath! Gajeel Said

While Fighting The Dragon

We Need To Help Them! Gray Said Angrily

No They're The Only One Who Can Beat That Thing Lets just save the People Here!Erza Said

The Dragon Was Defeated But The Body Dissapeared While Natsu Returns Back To His Old Self

Erza Quickly Catched Natsu

Natsu,While Whispering

We Did It Gajeel Kun Natsu Kun Wendy Said While Smiling

Yeah We Did Its In Our Blood Dammit! Gajeel Said Toughly

While They All Had A Festival

But Natsu And Erza Where In The Top Of Fairytail Building

Natsu,Erza Said While Hugging Natsu

Natsu Returned The Hug

Then Natsu Kissed Erza,Making Erza Shocked But Returned The Kiss Also

I Love You Erza,While Smiling

I Love You Too Natsu,While They Kissed Again

**_The End_**

* * *

**Sorry For Ending It But Soon I Would Make A Part 2 For It Please Review xD hope you love my First Fanfiction**

**Bye :D  
**


End file.
